The Battle of Hogwarts as a Dramione fanfiction
by crazy-acting
Summary: Voldemort uses the Cruciatus spell on Draco at the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione tries to save him as they both hide in the castle.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione thought she had never seen something so horrible in her whole life. And oh, how many horrible things she'd seen.

The Dark Lord was there, surrounded by his Deatheaters. Hagrid was in chains and he carried the inanimate body of Harry in his powerful arms. He was crying silently over the one who he knew since he was an infant. Hermione tried not to cry as she saw the rows of Deatheaters smiling at their deed. She felt her wand crepting into her jeans. At any moment, she could get it out and... Die. But still fight a little.

Voldemort took a few steps forward. He glared evilly at the students and teachers that stood fiercely before the castle. Suddenly, something seemed to catch his attention. "Draco," he pointed at the pureblood with his wand. "Here you are, boy! You father and I have been looking for you very diligently!" Hermione saw Draco swallow hardly. His clothes still had burns mark from the event in the Room of Requirement. "Lucius?" Voldemort called. A bleak man emerged from the crowd. "Get your son." The face of Lucius turned in the direction of Draco. Hermione could barely recognize him: his cheekbones were prominent and white, and his eyes had nothing living in them but fear. He looked like a skull in a dark cloak.

"Son", he weakly called, "come with us!" Draco looked at his father, no expression in the eyes. "No." he stated. "You are not my father." Lucius looked dazzled. "But I am, son, you have to come back! For the glory of the family! Come! Rejoin our rows!" "No." said Draco again. "You are not my father anymore. All I see in you is that life is gone. You only live from fear and obedience." He swallowed. "I see no glory in this."

Hermione was not believing her ears. She did not believe what she had just heard. Draco Malfoy, the most selfish and mean person she had ever known, the one who despised Muggle-Borns, had just answered his father. And indirectly the Dark Lord. "Son-" "Shut up, Lucius!" Voldemort was so angry he grabbed the Deatheater by the neck. "You are so useless! Fortunately for you, you have a lot of influence on the Wizard world." He glared at Malfoy. "And unfortunately for you, you are going to loose a pure blood from your family tonight!" He dropped the Deatheater on the floor. The Dark Lord solemnly took the alder wand out. "And don't worry, you will not die yet." He pointed it at Draco, as all the students were running away from him. Draco closed his eyes, as if he was ready to end this life full of fear and hatred. As Voldemort articulated the word, Lucius Malfoy did not even try to argue.

_"Crucio."_

Hermione's eyes wanted to close themselves. She tried to run away, but she couldn't. She just stared at the Dark Lord's art.

She gasped as she watched the horrible spectacle. Malfoy's arms were stretched and shaking. He had fallen to the floor and lied on his back. He looked like he was stabbed by a thousand daggers in his lower back, and he constantly arched it in a desperate hope to reduce the assault. His hands were opening and closing and his fingers clutched the air. She felt a tear running down her cheek. Then it hit her: he was buying time. Time. But for what? Draco wasn't the kind to sacrifice himself. He would've rejoined the Dark Lord's rows if he hadn't a good reason to keep hoping._He fighted for a light._

He had his eyes open wide, looking tormented as if he was in Hell. With the eyes of a demented, Voldemort smirked as he waved his wand to balance the pain in the body of Draco. The blonde boy let out no scream, no noise. He didn't even seem to breathe. He was arching on the floor as if he was hit by tetanus. Hermione let out a little scream. He didn't move anymore. His body was still, but his eyes were open. Looking at the darkness of the sky. Voldemort slowly walked in his direction, wanting to find out if he was already completely broken.

Then she saw _him_. Dead two minutes ago, he jumped from Hagrid's arms and yelled :"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort's wand flew in the sky, and the Dark Lord let out a raging scream. "Catch him!" He ordered to Bellatrix. She looked dazzled in surprise, but quickly pointed her wand at Harry to begin a duel. The second part of the battle of Hogwarts had begun. And Harry Potter was not dead.

She ran in tears to Draco's body. She used the moment of surprise Harry had created to help Malfoy. She knew what Harry and him had planned. She didn't know how, but she saw the proof: Hogwarts still had a chance to be saved.

She quickly touched him everywhere, looking for signs of life. She found out he was still breathing, raggedly, but breathing. His heart was pounding so fast she thought it was going to explode. His eyes were looking at her in a desperate way, as if he saw in her his last hope of it to stop. "Kill... me." He articulated. "What?!" "Kill me!" She knew what he had said, but killing someone was unthinkable to her, especially a person she knew well. She tried to carry his body, but he was too heavy. Instead, she pronounced: "_Wigardium Leviosa._" She quickly left the battle scene and hid in the great Hall. She deposed Draco with her wand. She sweated nervously as she ripped his shirt open: there she saw dark red marks on his chest, as if he had been whipped. But she knew it was worse than that. He probably had been whipped from the inside. She didn't know how to heal him so she took her book of spells out, looking for a way. He gently looked at her, and she glanced back. She could see the mark of tears that had rolled from his eyes to his chin. "Don't worry," she muttered, "don't worry it's gonna be fine." He slowly lifted his hand to her bruised cheek and rubbed it. "I know," he blowed. And he stayed still, looking at her. She had his life between her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, thank you for the lovely reviews! It really warmed my heart. I'm going to write more! If it goes well it might be good. Continue to comment it! It really makes me happy!_

Hermione flipped the pages of her Book of Spells so quickly she could've powered a wind turbine. "Where, where, where?" she murmured in distress. She had always found what she needed in her books. Why was that luck dropping her now? She kept the book open at one page. "Malfoy, are you bleeding?" she asked in a hurry. "Well, I don't know..." he muttered. "But it's really painful... inside." He coughed. He almost seemed to be choking and Hermione was almost panicking, when he looked at what he had coughed in his hand. A long stray of blood was running down his wrist and was staining his white shirt of dark red spots. "Does that answer your question?" he weakly smirked. "That'll do." she said, her hands shaking a bit.

_"Tergeo."_

The blood was removing from his hand, and the little drops in the corners of his mouth were leaving too. Even the imprint of tears on his face seemed to be washed away by the spell. "That'll stop the bleeding for a moment, but that won't do long. I have to find a real healing spell. Don't you know one?" She said, sweat running down her forehead. He seemed to be a bit better. "I remember a thing... When Harry used that spell on me, at the bathroom..." he coughed. "That caused me deep wounds in the flesh. Similar to a sword's." Hermione looked shocked. "Harry used that spell on you?!" "It was last year... Snape found me, and healed me with a spell... But I can't remember." He tried to hide a silent moan of pain but she knew he was beginning to bleed again. Her brain was working at the speed of light. And it hit her.

"Draco," she said quickly, is it true that you are an Occlumens?" He nodded. Then he realized. "Oh, Granger! You are brilliant!" He grinned with pain. "Quick, what's the spell to enter your memories?" He lifted his body a bit. "I'll show you." She acquiesced, not convinced but determined to learn. _"Legilimens." _

The feeling of someone searching in your head was very uncomfortable. It felt like shovelling your brain. She saw which memories Draco was exploring: her first day at Hogwarts, the day she punched him (and that still felt good), the day she saw Lavender and Ron kiss. The same feeling as in the memory took over her and made her angry. "Stop!" She cried. It felt awful. Then she saw her kissing Ron in the chamber of secrets. She felt Draco going deeper in this memory: he dug her thoughts, her feelings. "Stop!" she cried again. She thought she was about to punch him, taking back her spirits, when she saw him lying on the floor, unconscious. "Oh, no..." she whispered. The spell had used all his energy. She knew what she had to do, but her alone could do it. She would receive no help. From anyone.

_"Legilimens."_

So that was how Draco felt a few minutes ago. All powerful.  
She thought she was flying. She saw all his memories, and picked a few to watch. The feeling of it was intoxicant. She saw Draco give his hand to shake to Harry at their first day at Hogwarts. She saw him, alone with his father in the hall of their manor, being severely told not to talk with Muggle-Borns, referred as Mudbloods. She saw him on his broom, at a Quidditch match. She could almost feel the wind on her face and the speed of the broom. She then saw herself... Why? She was walking with Harry and Ron, talking about how interesting the Potions class was, and her friends laughed at her, calling her a "Know-it-all." She felt sadness, and envy. She found why. Draco was hidden behind a wall, spying them. He was sad for her. Draco Malfoy had been sad for her.

Wow.

Going through Draco's memories, she found out he cared a lot about her. He admired her intelligence, her stubbornness, her smile... She felt her heart beating in her chest. He really cared about her. Merlin. She fell on a memory of him being kissed by Pansy Parkinson. He pushed her away, wiping his mouth. "You didn't ask me!" He shouted. And he left her, running away. Pansy didn't look so sad, after all. Maybe she was expecting this reaction. She wanted to dig deeper in his feelings, but she reserved her energy for another memory. She was already tired.

Then she saw the one she needed. Malfoy was running in the bathroom, terrified. Harry was after him. "_Sectumsempra!_" A horrible pain flowed her body. Like if a sword was slashing her flesh. She concentrated as hard as she could. She saw Harry, terrified at what he had done. Then she saw Snape, looking angry and a bit afraid too. Harry left, as the pain, when the professor pronounced these words : "_Vulnera Sanentur_. _Vulnera Sanentur_. _Vulnera Sanentur_." She had it. She could save Draco. After all, wasn't she the brightest witch of her age? She interiorly smiled. But she wanted to linger a bit in Draco's head. After all, she would have no more occasions. She knew he was too weak to build a wall of protection, but in normal times she would've been expelled of his mind in a few seconds.

She saw Draco many times with the Deatheaters, the Dark Lord, and his demented aunt Bellatrix. She saw the moment when she was being tortured by the crazy witch, and felt tears in her eyes. That meant Draco was crying too... But it was very silent. The kind of pain you keep in your chest, that wants to go out, but that you imprison in your own person. She felt a small tickling in her arm, as if her member was trying to remind her this horrible moment from her own view.

She was stopped by something very powerful. Like if an invisible hand had pulled her out of Draco's head. She fell to the floor, feeling extenuated. "Enough..." a weak voice called. It reminded her that Draco himself had seen everything she just had seen. His eyes closed, leaving her alone again. She rolled her sleeves up, preparing to cast the spell as she had seen Snape doing it in Draco's memory. "_Vulnera Sanentur_. _Vulnera Sanentur_. _Vulnera Sanentur_." She repeated it as many times as she could. The spell itself was very tiring, and in the end she felt very sleepy. She saw the wounds on Draco's chest vanishing, and the blood had stopped flowing again from his mouth. He was saved. She almost fell down, when an arm reached her before she hit the floor.

Draco was smiling at Hermione. He seemed alive again after the casting of this spell. Hermione was falling asleep, but before she closed her eyes, she felt her body in his lap, and his arm around her waist. A cold hand ran through her hair, and he tightened her against him.

She closed her eyes and rejoined *Hypnos' realm.

_*If you didn't know before, Hypnos is the Greek God of Sleep. :) _

_I hope you enjoyed the reading! If there are mistakes, it's not that my grammar is bad (hmm yes, it is), but I hate re-reading. I know they look like grammar mistakes, but they aren't! :) Anyway, I hope it doesn't bother you too much for the reading, and I hope you're having as much pleasure reading it as when I'm writing it. ^_^  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_So! Finally. I've written these three chapters in three days! Sadly, my week-end ends... This might not be the last chapter. I don't want it to end so quickly!_

When Hermione opened her eyes, she felt completely lost. She had aches in all her muscles and her mind was a bit muddled. She realized with surprise that she was warm and comfortable. She peered at the face above her she had just noticed. A blonde guy was stroking her chestnut hair distractedly, mostly absorbed by the noises the Battle made outside. His light grey eyes were staring at a window far above their heads, and he could only see blue and red lights fusing in the dark sky. His other hand reposed on her stomach, and its warmth made Hermione feel a bit better from her awakening. He hadn't noticed she was awake, so she pressed on his chest with her hand and began to caress it, appreciating its firmness. His shirt was still ripped as before, and she enjoyed touching his skin.

"Well, looks like someone slept a lot." He smiled gently, but weakly. "Did I sleep much?" She yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "It's night time. Your nap was pretty long, Granger." She opened her mouth to say something, but not a sound got out. She was destabilized by Draco's grin, malicious as always. The hand that was stroking her hair slowly went down to her cheek. "You saved my life and I..." He couldn't speak either. She knew he wanted to thank her, but he didn't know the words. She wondered if he had pronounced them only once in his life. But that didn't really matter to her, because despite of all the horribleness of these times, the war, the death, she was still happy that Draco was alive.

Visibly, they didn't have the same way of saying "Thank you." She felt her heart racing in her chest as she felt Draco coming closer... Closer... Bending over her. He still had that hand on her stomach, but didn't use it to support his weight, for it would pressure her body. He just rubbed it slowly, knowing Hermione felt good with it. There was very few space left between them. He leaned to delete the space, then whispered in her ear: "Thank you." And this is how her, Hermione Granger, was kissed by Draco Malfoy. His lips were burning hot and were intertwined with hers. He held her face with his other hand, rubbing his thumb on her cheekbone. As they were both still weakened, they didn't go hard with it, and let it be a soft kiss. Soft, but passionate. "That's it," she thought, "My heart is going to drop." Both of his arms were now entwining her waist. She was a bit worried, because Draco was not at his best a few hours ago, and the Cruciatus spell was known for hurting still after its use.

Instead of reclining on him, she was now sitting in his lap. They both looked in each other's eyes, noticing a glint of joy. None of them could say something. Hermione was blushing, and Draco was almost having a heart attack. Their hands held each other's and were still trembling. Hermione has never thought about Draco in this way before, she was just seeing him as the annoying and selfish Slytherin that had sold his soul to Voldemort. She remembered what she saw in his memories: he had cared for her since a long time. She felt stupid to have never noticed it. She was too busy sticking around Ron and trying to make him understand she wanted to bind. But she remembered that Draco had seen her kissing Ron in her memories. That was probably hurting him, and she was still very awkward with this.

As if he had read in her thoughts, he asked: "So... You and Weasley..." How dared he! This was not the kind of things we said after doing such a thing! "I... Don't know anymore..." Hermione said, looking away from Draco. "I think Ron kissed me because he was so joyful of still being alive, and happy of having destroyed another Horcrux..." She felt a knot in her stomach. "I think you deserve more. I've not been right with you." It was probably new to him to be said things like this. This saddened Hermione. She wished Draco had been a bit more nice to them in the past, and not the son of a Deatheater... He blushed. "Th... Thank you." Wow. Second time he said this in a day! "But I don't deserve you." He looked uncomfortable. "I don't see why you didn't reject me when I... You know." She tried to hide a little smile. "It was my pleasure, Mr. Malfoy." He looked at her in a way that expressed grief. "I am not a good person, Hermione. I have made bad choices. And I don't want you to undergo them."

They cuddled as the coldness of the night had come. They still heard the sounds of the never-ending battle on the outside. "I don't care..." whispered Hermione. Draco gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I know."

At the rise of dawn, the noises had stopped. Hermione did not sleep at all, contemplating Draco as he slept. She felt tired and weak, but she was happy that Draco recovered quite well. Letting him enjoy his last minutes of sleep, she risked a peek outside. She almost cried. Dead bodies strew the yard. She tried not to look at their faces, for she might recognize friends. Then she saw him. Walking on the bridge gloriously. Harry. Her best friend looked exhausted, bruised, maybe wounded, but he looked victorious. And he brandished the alder wand in the air. She hid a shout of joy. They had won, the Dark Lord was defeated!

She turned around to tell Malfoy about the news... When she only had the time to catch a glimpse of his face in the black smoke. "I am so sorry." He took the time to whisper before vanishing in the air.

She did not make a sound. She did not cry. She only fell to her knees, desperate and lonely. She remembered feeling whole when he kissed her. She remembered the heat of his body, and the kindness she just had discovered in him. He could not be gone. _Not like this. _She buried her head in her palms, breathing raggedly. She put her trust in him, her faith, her love, and he was gone.

She ran outside in tears, and jumped to Harry's neck. "Harry!" she sobbed. He didn't seem to understand why she was crying. "That's alright, Hermione. We won! Don't worry anymore, everything's going to be okay!" She did not tell a thing at first, she just stayed there hugging her friend. Then came Ron. He had a trophy in his hand: the head of Nagini, Voldemort's snake, which he had fought and defeated with the help of Longbottom. "Where were you?" He smiled and was all excited. "We were all looking for you in the end of the night! Where..." Then he saw the tears running down her face. "Oh... I-" She couldn't handle her guilt. "I am terribly sorry, Ron. Terribly. But I don't... I really don't..." "Love me?" He said with a slight sadness. "I think I knew it." He softly smiled at her, then hugged her as the good friend he always has been. "But don't worry, you're a very good kisser." She sobbed half in sadness, half in happiness. She was glad her friends still supported her. No matter what happened between them.

"So... Harry, I need to know about your plan with Drac... Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm so sorry guys, I couldn't post it yesterday! School is sooo tiring! But here it is! And I'm not decided to finish it yet, don't worry! ;)_

The air was heavy and hot, but still Hermione was cold. She had shivers running down her spine and a knot in her stomach.

She could still feel the traces her tears had left. She could feel the breeze on it, reminding her why she had cried so much. She thought about him. About their embrace. About the memories they had shared, the way she had saved him and the way he had taken care of her. She just couldn't handle this feeling of vulnerability and weakness. She remembered everything Harry had said to her. The more she thought about it, the more she sobbed.

"But... What plan? I didn't have a plan. I barely know how I have survived to the Death spell! Draco has just gone mad, I don't know?! Stop crying, Hermione! We'll find out." We'll find out. He didn't have a plan. Which means Draco only acted in the thrill of the moment. He never agreed something with Harry, he didn't see a light. He had just answered Voldemort, suffered the Cruciatus spell, and almost died. Hermione wanted to cry again, but she had cried all the tears of her body yet. She only wanted to find Draco. No matter what he did, no matter what should happen next, she just wanted to curl up in his arms and kiss him again.

This is how she decided to have a walk into the forbidden Forest. She had nothing to loose, so she wiped her tears away with her sleeve and got up. Despite the rise of dawn, the forest was rather dark. She looked at the sombre trees and at the dead soil. She could spot many prints in the mud, so she followed them. She noticed a hand mark of blood on the bark of a big tree. Her sweat felt cold and she could hardly swallow. She walked very slowly, her head full of questions and anxiety. Then she saw her.

No. She saw _them._

The woman was backed on a tree. She breathed very quickly, and had her eyes closed, as if she was fighting against a great illness. She had her hand on her stomach, and Hermione could see her breathing as her belly went up and down. She had light blond hair, and wicks of darker hair.

The other person was kneeling at her side. His hand was on her shoulder, and his forehead was against hers. He didn't sob, but had a great sorrow in his eyes. He was whispering sweet words to her, as she weakly nodded. This person was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Why?! Why would she go into a place where nobody was supposed to be, and find him? She was crying again. And their gazes met. His eyes opened wide, probably thinking the same as her. His hands were shaking, and he suddenly got up. He ran to her, embracing her with all the strength he could find. She was relieved to feel the warmth of his body again, his hands clutching her shirt. Except there was not so much happiness in this hug. He was sobbing in her hair.

She felt like she had been punched harder again. She could feel the warm tears in her neck, and took Draco's face between both of her hands. "Shh... Shh..." He fell to his knees. He didn't speak a word, as if he had forgotten to say "Thank you" or "Sorry" again, even in his own way. His eyes bore a grief that even Hermione couldn't heal. She looked at his mother, backed on the great tree. She took Draco's arm, and pulled him up to walk to Narcissa Malfoy. They both knelt at her side, not knowing what to say. Hermione took the hand that was lying on her stomach, and lifted it. She withheld a small cry of surprise. Under her hand was a wound, dark red and green. Draco articulated hardly: "She had been poisoned..." He looked at his mother, helpless.

Hermione stood up. Took her wand out of her jeans. "What... are you..." Draco didn't have the time to ask a thing as Hermione lifted her wand into a solemn move.

_"Imperio." _

The yellow steam floated around Mrs. Malfoy's face. "You feel good", ordered Hermione. "You feel extremely good. The best you have never felt." She looked at the woman again. A smile drew on her lips, she opened her eyes and looked at the girl. "Thank you, master. I feel good." Her voice seemed fake, but her smile didn't. This was the first time Hermione used a forbidden spell, and she hoped it was the last time. Draco was staying there, speechless. He was still holding her hand, standing next to her. "Th... Thank you. I'm sorry of what I've done. Thank you a thousand times in the world." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

Hermione felt her body warm up again, as she watched the slow but peaceful death of Narcissa Malfoy. Her mouth kept smiling, but she had stopped breathing. Her eyes contemplated the peak of the trees. Draco hugged Hermione and couldn't let go of her. He had made a terrible mistake once, he wouldn't do it again. They both had their foreheads touching. "I will never forget." he whispered. He kissed her gently, tracing the side of her lips with his own. If the circumstances weren't that dark, she would have been excited to be thanked this way.

They both began to walk away, leaving Narcissa Malfoy watching the stars forever, from which members of her family had been named.

They saw the castle through the branches of the pines. They stood there, watching what had been a second home to them for seven years. Hermione wanted to comfort Draco in some way, make him happier, enlighten his face, whatever that could give him taste to life again.

"You know", she softly said, "I have lost my parents too this year." He looked at her. "Are they..."  
"Dead?" She thought about them again. "No. They're not... They just... They forgot me."  
"How can they forget _you_?" He had insisted on the word _you_, and this made Hermione feel a bit better. "Well... I made them forget... me." Draco suddenly understood, and felt a bit guilty of not having thought of the_ Obliviente_ spell before. He squeezed her hand. "I promise you, Miss Granger, that everything will be alright. " And they walked together, hand in hand, towards the castle. They had things to explain and things to discover.

_I know this may be a bit shorter than the others, but I really don't have much time. I still hope you enjoy, that's why I'm writing it! Have all a nice day!_

_Spoilers:__ Draco is going to have a little argument with his father, which may be of great envergure! Thank you for the reviews again!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry for the waiting, but I got sick today. If I fucking find who gave me that illness... Anyway. I hope you enjoy this! I added a special thing for you! :)_

When they got out of the forest, it was morning. Grey and white clouds hid the blue sky. They passed in front of a pile of ashes and burned wood that once was Hagrid's shack. Hermione stood there speechless, it represented so much to her. Draco felt awkward and sorry, because he was part of the team that caused this destruction. And worse, he was the nephew of the one who did it. Who now was dead. He thought with grief about all the members of his family he had lost in the past years.

They walked slowly towards the castle. They passed the Whomping Willow, the Hurling Shack... And arrived in the yard, where the battle had taken place. Hermione squeezed Draco's hand. He would probably not be the most welcomed person here, and his emotional state was rather bad. He had just lost his mother, been tortured, ripped apart from his family... Hermione thought to herself that he surely had known better days.

The enclosure of the castle was covered in tents. Most of the students and teachers didn't have a place to leave to yet, and had some cleaning to do. Some wanted to bury their dead in this place, because they felt it was where they belonged to. They spotted people weeping over bodies wrapped into home-made shrouds. Hermione's watch got caught by a bunch of redheads in front of a tent. Draco and her walked in their direction. They could notice a tall guy leaning over a shroud: it was George- or Fred. Hermione tried not to think about which one was dead as she felt the tears coming in her eyes. Ron was inside the tent with his mother and father, with Ginny, Blill, Fleur and Harry. She rushed in the tent, leaving Draco outside. He had instinctively stopped walking as he had to enter the property of people he was taught to hate during all his life. Finally, he made a step. Then two. Then he was in, and all the glares of the Weasleys had fallen onto him.

"How dare you come here?" Molly Weasley screamed, half crying and half angry.  
"Hush Love", Mr Weasley tried to appease her. "Everything's over. The war's over..."  
"He is a _DeathEater_! They killed my son!" She strode to him. "Leave! Get out!"

Everyone was watching him, remaining silent. "Wait!" began Hermione. All the glares fell onto her. She proudly lifted her chin, even if inside she was about to explode into tears. "There's no problem." Draco articulated hardly. "I'm leaving." He turned away and passed the doorstep of the tent again. "No!" Hermione shouted, "You're not abandoning me again!"

She ran out of the tent to catch him back. "Don't follow me!" He tried to hiss, but it only came out gently. "You see, I am no good for you. Do you want to loose all your friends?..."  
"...That are about to become yours!" She caught his hand, and put it on her breast. He could feel her heart beating so fast it would explode. "Don't leave..." She sobbed as she curved into his chest. He entwined her. Her warm tears were flowing down his bare chest, his shirt still ripped, as a reminder of what they had shared. He stroked her chestnut hair, looking at the beautiful curls, shaken from her sobbing.

"Wait! Hey! Malfoy! Hermione!" Harry was running towards them. He held a small pocket in the air as he ran. "What..." Hermione began as her face got out of Draco's chest. Harry was panting.  
"I got... I got you... A... thing... Stay there... tonight... We will... Sort everything... out." He out the pocket in Hermione's hands and ran away, as if he was doing this clandestinely.  
"I guess the Weasleys don't know about this, huh?" Hermione smiled behind her tears. "But, what this... thing?" Draco asked. "Mr. Malfoy has never seen something such in his whole life?" She grinned at him maliciously. "Well, there's a beginning to everything."

Hermione got her wand out.  
"Ah, so this is magical! What a relief..." Draco smirked as he tickled her a little."Take notes, Malfoy!" She had put the little pocket on the floor, on a square of grass. They were at the edge of the "camping place." She pointed at the pocket, and drew her wand up. The pocket opened itself. Some sheets went out, and a little tent build itself in front of their eyes. Draco smirked. "Do you think I'm going to sleep in this?"  
"Well, you can sleep outside if you want. I'll have everything for me alone." She pulled him in the tent.  
"It's...* bigger on the inside!" He smiled. It was not so bad after all... And Hermione was with him. (_*= Doctor Who reference ^^)_

When the night came, they had settled with the few things they could rescue from their old dormitories. Hermione was dressed in a black gown for sleep, and Draco had never seen her more uncovered than this. He shivered. He didn't have much of a clothing; he wasn't going to sleep with his suit or his ripped shirt, and all his clothes were at his Manor, as he wasn't schooled at Hogwarts that year. So he just slept in his pants.

Of course, there was only one bed. They both crawled in it, the feeling of going back to normality being weird. "It's been months I haven't slept in a real bed without worrying of what the next day would give us." Hermione tried to make her spot warm by moving her legs, a habit she had. "It's been month_s _I haven't slept at all..." Draco smirked in the dark. And that was true. He had become more livid, more pale, and he had gotten dark circles around his eyes. Even if it was not the bed of a King, he felt relieved to be able to sleep in it.

The bed was now warm enough so they could move anywhere under the sheets, it wasn't cold. Hermione cuddled in Draco's arms. She didn't say a word, appreciating the moment as it was. As usual when he was around, her heart raced in her chest. And she found out Draco's did too. This was the first time she ever felt his heart beating, being less preoccupied about her looks and attitudes. At night, the hearing became better.

He kissed her on the neck. He rubbed his hands up and down her stomach, as he knew she liked it. She didn't move at first, waiting for what Draco might do. He buried his face in her neck, resting there. She slowly took hold of both of his hands and pulled them to her. She gently guided them under her robe, until she didn't need to guide them any more. Draco was good at finding his way in the dark. He caressed her back, not wanting to go at the front of her person yet, as it would make her feel uncomfortable. He appreciated sliding his hands down the curves of her waist, then going up again to her shoulders.

She took her gown off, with a slight apprehension. She didn't like her body very much, but hoped that in the dark, he wouldn't see it too much. She threw the dress on the floor, and got back into Draco's arms. His skin was very warm and comfortable. She felt his hands running in her back again, and enjoyed the feeling of warmth and the slight tickle it did. He adventured on her front, caressing her stomach and ribs. But he was respectful. He didn't touch her two white hills. She admired his respect and gentlemanly manners.

She turned around. She felt Draco flinch as her breasts came against his chest. He tried to control himself as he stroked her lower back with a bit more pressure. She knew he wouldn't do it if he didn't have permission. She was a bit scared of this too, but a great desire was planted into her. She grabbed his hands and put them on what Draco had avoided since yet. His hands were warm and free now, so he kissed her with passion while running them everywhere she had allowed him to. She knew decisions had to come from her, he was too much reserved to be disrespectful to her body.

She breathed a long long time. Of course, it was going to be painful, but she'd have to do it only once... And then she could do it as much as she wanted, without worrying, with the one she loved. She wanted to feel whole as she was in Draco's arms. She wanted more _than this_. She breathed again.

She took the rest of underwear she had away. She leaned on Draco, looking rather demanding. Draco smiled in the dark. "This is your first time, I suppose." She blushed. "Yes, I suppose..." He took his pants away. He kept caressing her gently, he wanted to make her feel good and comfortable. He hesitated a bit about doing this... It was his first time too, and he didn't want to fail. Not to her.

She held back a little scream. That was feeling a bit painful! He was over her, her leaning in the bed. Their fingers were intertwined, and she was squeezing them hard on Draco's. "If you want I can just..." He started. "No. I'll bear up. It's fine."  
"But you're hurt. You know I don't want to hurt y-"

She strongly pushed her hips against his. That was it. She screamed a little, but tried to hold it back, not wanting to scare Draco for her. After her act, everything went wonderfully well. The tight heat between their skins, the soft moans of Hermione, their hips movements... They enjoyed everything. Hermione thought to herself that it was the best night in her life. Draco was doing really well too. He couldn't stop touching and caressing every part of her body, he loved it. Her curves were perfectly soft and enjoyable to touch, and the warmth of her skin was almost intoxicating.

They both fell asleep into each other's arms. They were so tired after this moment, but also proud and happy to have crossed this line. They breathed on each other's neck as they closed their eyes, and let the night keep secret their moment of passion.

Draco was the first to wake up. He felt small aches in his muscles. He remembered why, and smiled. He was leaning against Hermione, an arm over her body. They were both naked, and this reminded him everything. He passed his arm on her waist gently, not wanting to wake her up. He was about to fall asleep again when he heard someone knock on the floor with a cane (they had no proper door.).

"Draco! I know you're still here!" That voice...  
"Son! I have to talk to you! Draco!" The feeling of happiness and pleasure he experienced a few hours ago completely disappeared. He was petrified.

All the mess woke Hermione up. "What..." she began to say as she rubbed her eyes.  
She didn't have the time to finish speaking or to finish waking up as the black silhouette of Lucius Malfoy appeared in the room.

His face became red with anger. "Draco! _What is that_!"

_So... I felt kinda horny tonight. I know that a quarter of the story is about it and I'm so sorry... But it's also to thank you for having followed my story and for your waiting. You're all great! Don't worry, this is not the end. I hope I didn't make too much mistakes or incoherent sentences, because I'm veeery tired and too lazy to read through. I hate illness... I hope you enjoyed everything, and see you soon for the next part of the story! Poor Draco though... There are things in life we'd like to forget._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the waiting! I am a lazy ass and I also have lots of work... which I don't do. I hope you enjoyed last chapter and that I didn't put too much you-know-what in it... Continue reviewing, and enjoy! :D_

Draco thought his father was going to decapitate him. Literally.

He knew his father had a hidden sword in his cane. He felt frozen, unable to move. He looked at Hermione. She was breathless, and didn't dare even blinking. She had covered her skin with the sheet.

"Draco!" exploded Lucius Malfoy. "Can you explain this!" He strode at his son and caught his neck. "You're putting on your clothes _now_ then we leave with your mother! Where is she?" He hissed. Hermione looked at Draco. He had gotten bleach white, and she could almost hear his heart stop. His eyes became expressionless. He closed them to keep the tears away. He could not cry in front of this man, he didn't have the right to.

"Draco!" He was furious and red, and couldn't look at Hermione without sending her death threats with his eyes. "Dress up and leave this ..._slag_ where she is! I hope you're conscious of the great insult you've done to our kind! She is a _Mudblood_! You slept with _her_! I hope you were protected, because if this whore gets pregnant of our _glorious line_, I will do everything to..." Draco didn't even listen to his father's delirium. He was motionless and didn't even seem to breathe. Hermione was as red as a Gryffindor scarf, and she could've started a duel with Lucius now if she wasn't naked. She felt shame, grief, sorrow and anger. These mixed up emotions were settled in her stomach, and she tried to keep them in as they grew bigger and stronger.

Draco suddenly caught his father's arm, still on his neck. He still had no expression in the eyes. "She's dead."  
"Wh... Pardon me?"  
"She's _DEAD_. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Draco hissed back.  
"I don't understand..."  
"Oh, you perfectly do! You absolutely know what I mean you selfish bastard!" Lucius was almost purple now and got ready to take his wand out, but Draco was faster. He had taken Hermione's, which was tucked under her pillow. He pointed it on his father. "You didn't even stop _him_ when he did this to me!" He pushed the sheet away from his chest. The scars of the curse where still there. "He breathed raggedly and was struggling in pain and despair to remain strong, and not cry. "You never did anything! You just followed the pack!" His father didn't say a word, the wand still under his chin.

Draco's face was trembling. He was biting the inside of his mouth and his eyes were watering. "You didn't even save _her._" He caught Hermione's hand. He looked at her, and she immediately knew what he was going to do. She just had the time to catch a backpack, and they dispparated.

~o~

She landed on her back. It was not that hard, nor it was soft. She had landed on a forest soil. She felt the backpack at her side. She quickly pulled her clothes out and threaded them in a hurry. She looked for Draco, but she couldn't see him anywhere. "Draco!" She called. No answer. She was alone in a big dark forest.

She looked around. The tears were coming to her eyes._ No, _she thought_, this is not possible. I must be dreaming_. Did he abandon her again?! She felt unable to breathe. She felt the blood in her temp pound heavily. She ran around the place where she had landed, spreading her tears in the wind. She looked far away. Then she saw it. The house. _It can't be_, she thought. She distinguished a dark manor behind the trees, it was far away but she could easily get to it.  
She was right, she had seen the Malfoy Manor.

She tried to stop thinking as she walked. She needed to. She was thinking so much she tortured herself with horrible feelings and memories. She didn't understand what happened, and didn't think it could get worse. She wiped her tears and the snot that came out of her nose away as she was weeping loudly. Why did everything bad happen to her? She felt that every time she got closer from happiness, it was ripped from her by an invisible hand. And she didn't want to loose Draco. Not after what they had lived together.

Her hips hurt a bit. She smiled deep in her inner self, because she knew why. Her thighs ached a bit too, but she liked to remember last night through her aches. She passed her hand in her back, under her shirt, and touched the soft scratches she had. She remembered doing the same to him... He might also have a bite mark on the side of his back. These memories made her want to walk quicker; and she tried to focus on it to get motivated.

As she climbed a wall to get in the domain, she felt really stupid. As she was in the yard, she saw the portal slightly open, as if someone had slipped himself between the massive metal spikes. She almost gasped as she saw a few drops of blood on the ground, they were continuing to the door. She had a bad feeling as she came into this place again. She remembered the Snatchers dragging her in, the questions, the torture, the pain... She rolled her sleeve up and looked at her scar. It didn't heal, as if it wanted to stay forever. Her flesh remembered every single detail.

She walked it, the door was open as the gate. She felt the darkness and gloom of this place weigh on her shoulders... She tried to concentrate and followed the drops of blood. It climbed up some big black marble stairs. She followed a corridor of a dark red colour and stopped in front of a white door. She peeked in, as it wasn't closed. She saw him.

He was putting on a new shirt. She observed his features, as she couldn't the night before because of the darkness. Wow. He was really pale, and was rather weakened. He wasn't very muscular, but beautiful to watch. She noticed the marks of the curse, and her own scratches. He was bruised at some places, and she was sure it wasn't her fault. That meant that in the night, when they had shared their mutual love in the best way possible, he had suffered. She felt guilty. Maybe his moans were moans of pain and not of pleasure. Maybe his breath was quick because he couldn't handle this. She wanted to cry again... But how did he get those bruises? Probably Voldemort... Or maybe his father. She was sure he would do it. A thought of disgust ran through her when she thought about this morning. How could he...

Draco had finished buttoning his shirt. He caught a black jacket on a chair, as the ones he usually wore at Hogwarts. He always dressed in suits. He was finished, and began walking out. Hermione blushed, and stepped in the doorway. He stopped, as if he had seen a ghost. "Herm..." He couldn't finish his sentence as she jumped in his arms. "Never, ever, abandon me again."She said as he caught her. He hugged her back. And cried. Warm and silent tears dropped on Hermione's shoulder, as he held her tight against him.

"I am very bad at Disapparition..." he grinned. "I landed in a tree, but I was too heavy for the branches, so they cracked and I fell." Oh. That was what the bruises were for. "I also scratched my hand..." He showed her his hand, bandaged in a white strap. And that was the blood drops.

"I thought... I thought I lost you again." She couldn't cry anymore, she was just feeling relieved and anxious to loose him again. "I would've liked to see you running naked in the woods," she joked. He blushed.

"My father might come back to the Manor. We have to leave..."  
"But where? I have nowhere to go! Except the Burrow, but..."  
"You heard the Weasleys. I am not welcome."  
"Then where? I don't have..." She swallowed. "I don't have a home any more."

"We may have several secondary residences, but I heard they were rented to former DeathEaters..."  
"Well... I still have this." She got a pocket out of the backpack.  
"Where did you get it? You didn't grab our own tent when we left!"  
"It was in the bag. I had forgotten it."  
"How can you forget such a great thing?"  
"Oh, you like it now?" She passed her hand in his hair. "What would you think about a little trip to the seaside? He smiled back.  
"Wherever you want as long as we're away from here."

He took her hand and held it. They were off to the Shell Cottage.

_So, I hope you liked it! Less porn than before... If you miss it tell me! I was very tired while writing this chapter, so it might be messed up, full of mistakes and incoherences. I hope it doesn't bother you too much for the reading. Have a nice nice day and write reviews! ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

_This took forever, and I cannot express how much I am sorry for the waiting... I know it may be really annoying to hear me saying sorry all the time. Anyways. Have a story instead._

__Hermione had landed on soft sand. She spat the grains that came into her mouth and scratched her back. The landing had been painful, as usual. She didn't want to bother him with such details, but Draco was very bad at Disapparition. She got up, and looked for him hastily. Where was he? Apart from the constant fear of being abandoned again, she was afraid that he might have been caught again by his father.

She finally saw him, all wet. He was frowning and was shivering with coldness. He had landed in the sea... Hermione almost laughed. He was adorable with wet hair! She had an urge to cuddle in his arms, but held herself back. They had to get to the cottage before night.

~o~

She knocked on the door. Nobody came. Where could be Bill and Fleur? Then it hit her. How stupid could she be? They were at Hogwarts. Of course? They had been fighting during all the night and had a time with their family. They also had to bury Fred. At this thought, Hermione felt sad and guilty. She was so tired of crying in front of him... She swallowed back her tears and looked at nothing.

Draco looked at the sky: it was dark, grey, and the air was heavy. It was going to rain. And maybe a storm would be coming...

Hermione thought about what they could do. Where could they go? Nowhere by now, the night was falling. She felt cold and tired, and needed some rest. Disapparition was a very difficult spell and made her feel so week... She looked in the eyes of the blond boy. But was he a boy anymore? He had seen so much horrible things, as she did... But she always had the luck to have a loving family, real friends, support... Well now, none of them had family, but at least they had each other.

"My father may be looking for me." Draco looked at Hermione with tired ans sad eyes. "What? But you..."  
"He never gives up on me. I'm the only thing in his life that he never wanted to loose control on." She swallowed hardly, noticing how he saw himself as a "thing".  
"But... You can't go back! You can't do anything!" She had caught his hand without noticing it. "I don't want to be alone again!" He squeezed her fingers.  
"I have to... You know it."  
"What?! What's this sudden change of mind? I thought you were never going to see this man again, and now, you want to go and fight him? Your own father?"  
"He is NOT my father!" He had shouted so strongly that Hermione's ears tangled. He looked at the emptiness of the sand dunes. "He is not... my father..."

She bit her lip. "But... Dra... Erm, this is very uncomfortable to be said. I... " She felt a huge knot in her stomach, as well as her legs almost not supporting her anymore. "Last... Last night..." Draco looking intensly into her eyes gave her courage, comfort, but made her feel guilty.

"I know." He muttered."You... You do?"  
"What my father said was true. We... We were not... Hmm, well, you know..._ protected_..."  
"Hard to be said, isn't it?" She almost gave a half smile through her broken expression.

He looked at her with warmth and pain in his eyes. His father was right. They were not... protected.

"I don't know if I'm..." She couldn't say the word. It seemed so impossible to her... As if she had not enough problems. Draco had gotten closer to her body, which always had the same effect on her.: she felt stupid and delighted.

"You don't need to say it. I... I can't either think of this. It was so quick..."  
"But... I won't..." she said in a very little voice..." ..._abort_... But the Muggle have some kind of medication... It's a pill you take aft...  
"What's a pill?"  
"Never mind. Well, you take it the day after you've _done the thing..._ For three days... And then, it technically stops the... It stops it." She wanted to cry. A few weeks ago, if someone told her this was going to happen, she would've maniacally laughed.  
"But you have... You have to do it tonight..."

She swallowed her tears back and fought them back in the depths of her eyes. "Yes. It means I have to go to London, get to a pharmacy,..."  
"What's a pharmacy?" He looked cute when he didn't understand simple Muggle things.  
"It's a... Shop, where you buy things for your health." She clutched his shirt. "I have to go now."  
"I understand." His expression was hard to pierce. "Where do you want us to meet?"  
"At... Hogwarts, I think it'd be good for us. We would have protection, friends..." Well _she_ would have friends.

He put his arms around her waist, giving her warmth. He felt her warm tears wetting his suit and her cold hands on his chest. "But when I come back, I don't want to find you dead..." She articulated hardly.  
"Why would I be dead? I'm not... Oh." He brushed her cheek with his thumb, taking her tears away. Then he passed a gentle hand on her belly, which could maybe contain the fruit of their deed. He had so many thought raging in his head, and the warmth under his hand made him feel a bit proud, but also very guilty. More than he ever felt. This guilt was pulling him away from Hermione, but how could he even get away if he impregnated her? And even if it wasn't true, it was impossible for him to get away. She was all he had now, and he loved her more than his own life.

"I promise I won't do anything. I'll just... Go to Hogwarts now. Or even come with you to the..." He thought hardly about the word.  
"Pharmacy."  
"Yeah, at the... Muggle thing. You are so weak..."  
"I promise it'll do it... I'll just break into a closed one, steal a pregnancy tester (she didn't want to explain that thing to him), if I am positive I will find the pills with the _Acio_ spell, then take them... And everything will be alright!" Even if that was not what she thought. She thought she might faint just after her Disapparition into a pharmacy.

"Hmm." He looked grave and not convinced at all. "I don't trust you that much..."  
"Draco! The streets of London are full of Ministry's employees! What if they see you?"

He looked at the sand. He knew he couldn't argue.  
"At Hogwarts. In one hour. In the Hall." Where they first have kissed... He suddenly disappeared from her side, but to her relief it was not in a black smoke. It was not a DeathEater Disapparition.

She looked a last time at the Seashell Cottage, then pulled herself together. She inhaled a long, deep breath, and disappeared.

~o~

_This is not the end, readers! I just hope I will be quicker to update it for next time... It was easier when I was on holidays! :( I just hope that Hermione probably being pregnant doesn't bother you that much... Write if you're for or against in the reviews, just to see if I make it happen... I don't want some unhappy readers, even if it's my story. I hope you didn't find it too shitty, that you enjoyed it too... Have a good evening, day, morning, afternoon, or whatever time of the day you're in! :3_


	8. Chapter 8

_I guess some of you began to wonder if I was dead... Well, good news, I am not, and I am continuing this fiction. I really don't know where I'm going, but as I'm listening to the 40th Symphony by Mozart, I have confidence at the moment. I hope the waiting wasn't too bad, and... Enjoy! :)_

~o~

Hermione couldn't remember what happened first. Her breaking in the pharmacy, or her crying on the white floor, curled up like a baby, a pregnancy test in her shaking hand.

She thought she might be imprisoned in a dream. A nightmare. She didn't know where she was going. The only things that kept her hoping were the fall of Voldemort, her friends, and Draco. Draco. That name flew in her head like the late summer's fireflies. She kept hoping he might not do something stupid, but with time, she began to know him. Boys, she thought, _all the same. _That thought reminded her of Harry and Ron, and she smiled.

She got up hardly, her arms all weak, as if they had no muscles left. She felt a new strength in her. As if this life she was bearing blew her strength. Although it was only two days old, she was conscious that in nine months, her life would be different, and Draco's too, as it would be the same one. Suddenly her heart stopped. And what if it was only her life? And what if... Draco's life... Was not any more...

She swallowed her tears back. It couldn't be. The horrible feeling of being right shot through her like a bullet in her heart. She knew that Draco was off to fight against his father. Which might be his very last fight... Of course he had lied to her and didn't get to the Great Hall of Hogwarts. She knew it from the start, but he couldn't trick her.

Quick, without taking the time to breathe, she ran outside in the sunlight, holding back her growing nausea.

She stood in the street, some people were wondering around how she had broken in this pharmacy, but she didn't care at all. She thought with all her being to the Malfoy Manor. She knew he would be there. She disapparated so fast she only left a tear drop in the streets of London.

~o~

Draco wished he could have said goodbye to her, at least. He felt like crying but couldn't. He just couldn't at this special moment.

His father was furious. He only got a short glance of his son to attack him immediately. His feverish eyes were those of a man who hadn't slept for days. Draco suffered terribly from the inside : he was attacked by his own father. Oh, it was not the first time, of course he had been hit before. But not that bad. The first word that got out of his father's mouth the second he saw his son was:

_Endoloris_.

It almost broke him, but he had to remain strong, for Hermione. He didn't want his father to get after her during all her life, because he was sure he wanted to end it. Of course Lucius Malfoy didn't want the proof that his son loved a Muggle born to be alive. He would kill her, and eventually his own grandchild, if it was to happen.

The thought of possibly having conceived a child made Draco shiver. He really didn't know how to deal with that... He didn't want it to be called "problem." He was enough called a problem by his father. Only his mother showed him true meanings of love, but she was dead now. He would've wanted her to see her grandchildren growing... But it was too late. He felt sudden anger against his father, who may have been driven a bit mad out of his wife's death.

It has been a constant duel. For hours. The Endoloris curse between the two wands in conflict, green and blue light spitting out of their wands.

He was about to give it a final turn when he saw a black and pale shape materializing behind his father. Taking the risk to break his concentration, he looked closely. It was Hermione. He felt relieved and terrified at once. She had to hide! Of course she was not weak but... He couldn't bear to see her exposed. Not like this. His father's spell grew closer from winning when a lightning got out of Hermione's wand.

P_etrificus Totalu_s.

The relief he felt was so important that he ran to her. He didn't even take a look at his father on the grass, unable to move and in a clutched shape. He ran to her and forgot everything. She jumped to his arms, and allowed herself to cry huge tears in his neck. He embraced her with so much sentiment that the tears became tears of joy. He caught her chin between his thumb and index.

"I have never been so happy to see you."

He brought her mouth to his, and kissed her gently for a good three minutes. The rush of his heart was huge, yet he couldn't stop from looking into her eyes. His hand caught her waist and brought her to his pelvis. He grasped her hip strongly to never drop her.

Hermione felt the dirt of her face washed away by her clear tears. She wanted this moment to never end. She remembered of Lucius in a sudden gasp, and slowly looked at him. He was red and looked at his son kissing her with great fury.

She threw at him a constantly paralysing spell to be broken only under the special formula. She looked at him with fear, disgust and pity.

"I'll call Askanban tonight."

He looked at nothing in the sky.

"Draco..."

He didn't answer. She knew he made the right choice. His father was a dangerous criminal and had to be sent there. But still... Family was precious to her. She didn't really know what was Draco's relationship with his father, but even this man was for sure precious to his son.

She brought her eyes to Draco's hands, then the memory of what she had to announce to him hit her again. Slowly, her heart beating too fast and a small nausea coming back, she gently took his hands and drove them to her belly.

Of course he couldn't feel a thing moving. It was far too soon... But he immediately realised what it meant. He put his hands on her hips, surprised and moved. He felt like crying again.

"How... How did you know?"

"Oh, pregnancy test. And a little bit of magic to boost it... Do you want the details or..."

"Go ahead." His hands trembled and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I... I withdrew some of my blood, just a little bit. But it was too early to tell if I was... You know... or not, so I boosted the thing with a bit of magic. And it was... Positive."

He hadn't got a single thing of her messy explanations, but he knew a thing. He got on his knees and kissed her belly.

"I will care."

~o~

_Sorry for the messy handwriting guys, but I wanted to make it a bit longer because you waited so much time... As usual, it may be full of mistakes, and I'm really tired so it may be shit... So there'll be one chapter left to write, with a little surprise for you guys in it! ;) Tell me what you think about the plot, don't hesitate. Just don't be rude or nasty, like some review on a fiction I did in French... It really made me sad. Well you can, but it won't be pleasing... You can tell me what you want to happen in the last chapter (little scenes, whatever...) it'll be my present to you guys! Plus, don't forget the little surprise... Don't forget to review and see you soon for another last chapter! (P.S : I didn't reread it, so be kind) :D x_


End file.
